1. Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to protective gloves. More particularly, the present invention relates to protective gloves having a high degree of tactile sensitivity and comfort.
2. Background Information
Many protective gloves are available for protecting and shielding a wearer's hands from various external hazards, including sharp items, high temperatures and toxic chemicals. Notably, the need for protective gloves is critical in the medical industry where life threatening diseases, such as AIDS, may be spread by a puncture wound caused by a syringe. Therefore, in the medical industry, superior protective gloves are continually being desired and sought after.
However, a drawback associated with protective gloves having high protective features, especially gloves for use in the medical industry, is their reduced tactile sensitivity. Another problem is that protective gloves often inhibit movement of the wearer's hands and reduce the comfort of the user. While protective gloves are often needed in radically different environments--in cold weather rescue situations and as surgical gloves during surgery--there are no known gloves which perform well in both of these different environments. In an ideal situation, protective gloves should protect the wearer's hands from numerous external hazards and at the same time, not limit the tactile sensitivity and dexterity of the user. Also, the gloves should provide warmth and added comfort to the user in cold environments. Finally, the gloves should have high absorbency characteristics for improving comfort.
Thus, a need exists for a protective glove for various environments which includes superior protective characteristics and at the same time, promotes a high degree of tactile sensitivity and comfort. The structure of the present invention contains a solution to the aforementioned problems.